hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Diagon Alley
, London, England, Great Britain |owner= |residents=*Garrick Ollivander *Florean Fortescue |affiliation=Wizarding community of Great Britain}} Diagon Alley is a cobblestoned wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. All items on the Hogwarts supply list can be bought at Diagon Alley. The alley is completely hidden from the Muggle world which is right outside of its boundaries. It is very large in area and essentially the centre of wizarding London. History Early history The Leaky Cauldron was present long before Charing Cross Road was even planned in the nineteenth century; its true address is number one, Diagon Alley, and it is believed to have been built some time in the early 1500s, along with the rest of the wizarding street. It is a popular historical theory that the second oldest building in Diagon Alley is Gringotts Wizarding Bank and that the other shops grew up around it.Third W.O.M.B.A.T. at However, there is a possibility that Ollivanders is the oldest building, records dating back to the early fourth century B.C. When the Statute of Secrecy was imposed Diagon Alley was hidden by the use of many powerful spells of concealment. The then Minister for Magic, Ulick Gamp, agreed to give the landlord of the day present at the Leaky Caluldron responsibility for letting people into Diagon Alley from his back yard. In 1926, one of the shops in Diagon Alley was burgled with the help of a Four-Headed Bird. - Harry Potter's early visits Harry Potter's first visit to Diagon Alley with Rubeus Hagrid marked his re-introduction to the wizarding world. Harry's first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where he encountered Goblins for the first time. After obtaining money from the bank Hagrid helped Harry shop for his school supplies and purchased Harry's eleventh birthday present, the snowy owl Hedwig, from Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry also purchased his wand from Ollivanders. When visiting Diagon Alley Harry remarked that he wished he had more than one pair of eyes to be able to take in all the sights the alley has to offer. During the summer before his third year, Harry spent several weeks in Diagon Alley, staying in a room at the Leaky Cauldron by night and roaming the street by day, marvelling at the incredible shops and the witches and wizards, in from all over the country, who came by to do their shopping. Return of the Dark Lord Following Voldemort's return to power in 1996, wizards and witches no longer felt safe wandering out in public, and Diagon Alley changed dramatically. The once-crowded streets stood virtually empty, faces of Death Eaters plastered the fronts of once-bright shops, and street vendors popped up, hawking anti-Dark devices. Within another year and Voldemort's taking over of the Ministry of Magic, a large number of shops had closed, replaced by others devoted to the Dark Arts, and the street was filled with Muggle-borns who had been cast aside by the new system. Ollivanders and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour were closed. Presumably, after Voldemort's eventual downfall and the installation of Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister for Magic''Accio Quote!'', Diagon Alley eventually returned to its splendour of old. Location Diagon Alley is accessible from Muggle London through the Leaky Cauldron, which is on Charing Cross Road, set between a bookshop and a record shop. The Muggles who pass by the inn seem to be "quite unconscious" of its existence. Knockturn Alley, a dark artefacts area, is an off shoot of Diagon Alley, as are the areas of Horizont Alley and Carkitt Market. Access ]] The entrance is behind the Leaky Cauldron in a small, walled courtyard with a dustbin. Diagon Alley can be accessed by tapping the correct brick in the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron (from the trash can, three up and two across). The wall goes in a small hole first but forms a large archway. It can also be accessed by Floo Powder and Apparition. There may be other entrances as well. Diagon Alley connects to a second, less reputable shopping district, Knockturn Alley. Community during the winter months]]Inside the Alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights; some even have tables out front with coloured umbrellas. Particularly during the days or weeks before school starts at Hogwarts, the location is packed with witches and wizards, though shops are open year-round as witches and wizards travel to the location for various goods. While the shops include many school-supply locations, there are also many locations important to the wizarding world, such as Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Ollivanders. Diagon Alley is also the location of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, established by Fred and George Weasley shortly after leaving Hogwarts. Known Locations Etymology The words "Diagon" and "Alley" when pronounced together, produce the word "diagonally" which is most probably the origin of the name "Diagon Alley". When Harry mispronounced the name due to inhaling a mouthful of ash, he landed in a fireplace in nearby Knockturn Alley. Diagon Alley Category:Locations